Segunda Luna de Miel
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Rukia se da cuenta que darle un nuevo salto a su vida sexual después de 75 años de matrimonio es una mala idea. [IchiRuki]


**Hola, antes que nada, decirles que en pocos días actualizo mi otro fic. Y este one chot me llamó mucho la atención. Créditos al final.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, si no al master Kubo Tite.**

**

* * *

**

**Safe Word (palabra segura)**: en las prácticas del sado-masoquismo, es una palabra previamente acordada por los participantes para designar que el masoquista no puede tolerar más la situación controlada por el sadista.

* * *

**Segunda Luna de Miel.**

Después de 75 años de matrimonio, las cosas se vuelven monótonas. Quizás el vivir en la Soul Society los tuvo finalmente aburridos. Pero este escenario de darle un nuevo brinco a su vida sexual estaba llevando las cosas un poco lejos. Rukia supo que había estado de acuerdo con esto; ellos hablaron como adultos sensibles y concientes antes de que el le llevara engañada ahí…al campo secreto de entrenamiento de Urahara, para comenzar su transformación.

Pero Rukia estaba teniendo otros pensamientos. Ella iba a hacerle el amor a esa…_cosa_.

- Detente! Ichigo! Alto!.- Rukia vociferó, con lo más fuerte que pudo de su voz, aterrada. Su grito quedó meramente esparcido como un eco en las rocas.

Sus iracundas protestas no lo iban a detener. El estaba avanzando a ella con una velocidad constante. Al tocar la tierra, de su torso bajo emergió una cola golpeando con fuerza y lazando enormes piedras a los lados, como si fueran meramente piedrecillas en su camino. Las marcas afiladas por todo su cuerpo a duras penas pasaba desapercibido en esta estéril tierra….Y la máscara tampoco camuflageaba lo que ese ser intentaba hacer.

Su pesado reiatsu prácticamente levanto a los árboles muertos de sus raíces. También le haría eso a _ella_?

- Dijiste que querías jugar, pequeña Shinigami.- gruñó el Hollow.- y no juegas justo-

El agrio sonido de lo que normalmente reconocería como su esposo hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Ella se quedó inmóvil de un tirón, para pensar mejor las cosas. _"Necesito controlar mis nervios"_, pensó Rukia. **"**_**Salirme de aquí antes de que el se haga a la idea de que no jugaré este juego. Me esconderé con el hakama de Nii-sama, en su parte de la mansión, tal vez, no importa lo indignante que les parezca mi estupidez"**_

Se agachó mas en su escondite, cometiendo el error de dejar un rastro de polvo.

Rukia haría _lo que sea_ para salir de esto.

- Te atrapé!- Ante los ojos de ella, apareció el brillo de un diente predador.

Ella se meneó quien sabe como para escapar justo a tiempo, perdiendo una manga entera en el proceso.

Dio unos cuantos pasos con Shunpo, y tuvo la maldita suerte de torcerse el tobillo. _"Mierda!"_pensó la morena.

Sentía como el mundo se le venía abajo…y en realidad, no había tenido tanto pánico desde que se encontró a "Kaien" en el Hueco Mundo. Pero, eso fue hace casi siglos.

- He dicho que no!.- volvió a gritar Rukia.

- Vamos, puedes gritar mas alto que eso.- soltó el Hollow, como si ella no se las hubiese arreglado para eludirlo por toda una hora.- Me gusta así, que me grites.

La brillante cola se enrolló en el tobillo bueno, haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas. Ella vio esas puntas afiladas, letales, saliendo de las garras que ahora rozaban casi delicadamente un lado de su rostro.

Rukia pudo sentir todos los tatuajes posarse detrás de su espalda, su escamosa textura rasgando sus ropas, como si fuera naturalmente un anfibio y nunca un humano.

Sus características de lagarto estaban ahora lastimando sus costillas. Ella sintió que sus brazos estaban siendo forzados a suportar su mismo peso, mientras estaba siendo volteada.

- Vamos, Shinigami . Grita para mi!.- Su lengua estaba coartada y tenía el aliento del vino al convertirse en vinagre.

Pero lo que ella mas odiaba era su pecho. El pecho de Ichigo nunca estaba frío.

Pudo sentir al mounstruo que presionaba fuertemente su muslo…y la parte interna de éste.

"_No…no puede ser"_.- su mente chilló.

Al último minuto, recordó su **palabra segura**. _"Isshin"_.

- **ISSHIN!!!!**.- exclamó Rukia.

El Hollow se detuvo, casi inanimado.

- Eso acaba de matar el momento.- dijo el Hollow, enojado.

Dejó de presionarla y la tiró en el suelo. Se alejó, dando grandes zancadas, mientras Rukia se alejaba a rastras de el lugar donde estaba.

Como lo negro de sus ojos, su cuerpo se trasformó inmediatamente con un **crack** que resonó por todo el lugar.

Lo primero en irse fue la cola, que calló convirtiéndose en una serpiente. Luego, la piel color café de encima, tatuada calló al suelo e Ichigo apareció, de nuevo en su piel musculosa. Fue como ver a una serpiente deshacerse de piel vieja.

Entonces, lo último en irse fue la máscara que se partió en miles de trocitos hasta convertirse en polvo que se lo llevó el viento.

Rukia siempre pensó que lo mejor de ver a la máscara romperse en pedazos, es saber que Ichigo seguía ahí.

El Hollow tuvo sus usos; ella sabía que lo más probable era que le debiera su vida al Hollow, y en su tiempo ella le devolvió el favor…pero no lo haría de ésta forma.

- Me asustaste, baka…- dijo Rukia, todavía temblando un poco.- …se suponía que sería _divertido_.

Se sentó, masajeando su tobillo lastimado.

- Lo siento.- dijo Ichigo.- Déjame y me encargo de eso…- levantó con cuidado a su esposa y la sostuvo en sus brazos para después sentarla en una de las piedras que antes él pateó con facilidad. De su aliento conjuró un sencillo Kidoh.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír; al fin Ichigo era efectivo con la curación. Sólo Dios sabe cuanto quiso aprender todo eso cuando se mudaron a la Soul Society.

- Sabes lo llevó muy lejos.- dijo Ichigo, recio.- Perdió oportunidades, y todo eso…es mi culpa. No debí sugerir todo eso para nada…pero dijiste que estabas aburrida-

Rukia se volteó, tratando de arreglar sus ropas para cubrir partes de su cuerpo estratégicas, en un extraño gesto de modestia.

- Pues no hay ningún daño.- respondió.

- Creo que…el estaba checando si todavía me prefieres a mi sobre él, después de todos estos años.- Ichigo le abrazó con fuerza

Rukia pestañeó ante el comentario, mientras le raspaba un poco de la máscara que quedó en el rostro de su esposo.

- Pues que buen gusto tiene.- dijo.- …después de todo este tiempo que le siga gustando. Debe estar frustrado adentro de tu cabeza.-

- Como sea…- entornó los ojos, mientras se sentía enojado al saber que su propio Hollow desea a Rukia.- te infla el ego saber que un Hollow tiene ganas por ti.

- Si, lo hace.- respondió, mientras sonería irónica.- pero es mejor que se quede sin consumarse.-

- Mejor ni lo digas.- gruñó Ichigo.

- Vamos a casa.- dijo la morena, algo avergonzada.- Tal vez pueda prestarle una Rangiku uno de esos trajes de Sirvienta Francesa...alguno de ellos te puede quedar.

- Como sea…- dijo, sin haber entendido bien lo que acababa de decir su esposa.- Espera un momento…- volvió a razonar la frase de Rukia.- _Por que tengo que ponérmelo yo?_

Rukia se carcajeó y le besó.

El beso dejó algo en su cabeza, así como sentía que de pronto le pesaban las ropas. Fue cuando Ichigo lo supo: en algún lugar de su alma, estaba un muy enojado Hollow con un caso mayor de calentura aguda. Después de setena y cinco años y después de haber estado tan cerca para ser dejado insatisfecho…Ichigo casi sentía pena por su Hollow. _Casi._

Si su Hollow tenía algún sentido, estaría soltando toda su ira violentamente en estos momentos.

Ichigo se estremeció inconcientemente. Algunas cosas era mejor no imaginarlas.

* * *

**Hola!!! Aquí con otro Ichiruki, pero esta es una traducción de un fic escrito por Laurie Bunter.**

**Si les gustó por favor, mándenme sus reviews!!!!**

**Sayonara!!**


End file.
